synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
23
Only time will tell if the vote cast on 6/23/16 will be carried out by the government. 23's pop up everywhere. William S. Burroughs was cited by Robert Anton Wilson as being the first person to notice the 23 enigma. Burroughs tells the story of meeting a ferry captain named Clark who claimed to have sailed the same route without an accident for 23 years. That very day, however, the ferry sank. Later that day, Burroughs writes, he was thinking about Clark's ferry accident when he heard that a Flight 23 on a New York-Miami route had crashed. According to Burroughs, the pilot's name for the flight had also been Clark. Burroughs began collecting incidences of the number 23 in a scrapbook and referred to them in his writings. Robert Anton Wilson on 23 and the star Sirius: "On 23 July 1973, I had the impression that I was being contacted by some sort of advanced intellect from the system of the double star Sirius. ... On 23 July, ancient Egyptian priests began a series of rituals to Sirius, continuing until 8 September. Since Sirius is known as the “Dog Star”, being in the constellation Canis Major, the period 23 July – 8 September became known as 'the dog days.' ... On 23 July 1976, using a battery of yogic and shamanic techniques, I opened myself to another blast of Cosmic Wisdom and told the Transmitters that I wanted something objective this time around. The next week, Time magazine published a full-page review of Robert KG Temple’s The Sirius Mystery, which claims that contact between Earth and Sirius occurred around 4500 BC in the Near East. The 23 July festivals in Egypt were part of Temple’s evidence."http://www.forteantimes.com/features/commentary/396/the_23_phenomenon.html The 23 Enigma refers to the belief that all incidents and events are directly connected to the number 23, some permutation of the number 23, or a number related to the number 23, given enough ingenuity on the part of the interpreter. In a broader sense, the 23 phenomena is an iconic representation of the synchromystic strategy. The Meaning of 23 Discordianism holds that all things are related to the number 5 (2+3). 23 is considered to be sacred to their goddess Eris. The Principia Discordia quotes "The Law of Fives" in explaining this, as 2+3=5. 23+32=55 The Law of Fives states simply that: All things happen in fives, or are divisible by or are multiples of five, or are somehow directly or indirectly appropriate to 5 The Law of Fives is never wrong. -Malaclypse the Younger, Principia Discordia, Page 00016 In the Bible the number 23 shows up in reference to how long a certain devastation would be allowed to happen: Then I heard a holy one speaking: and another holy one said to the one that spoke, "For how long is the vision concerning the continual burnt offering, the transgression that makes desolate, and the giving over of the sanctuary and host to be trampled under foot?" And he said to him, "For two thousand and three hundred evenings and mornings; then the sanctuary shall be restored to its rightful state." Daniel 8:13,14 In Aleister Crowley's Cabalistic Dictionary, he defines the number 23 as the number of "parting, removal, separation, joy, a thread, and life..." The twenty-third hexagram of the I-Ching is translated as Splitting Apart. The second and third operations of Alchemy are Dissolution and Separation, respectively. 23's Relationship With Other Numbers In 1844, Johann Martin Zacharias Dase calculated Pi to 200 decimal places, with the first zero appearing at the 32nd decimal place. Pi's first six digits (3.14159) added together equal 23. Six digits (6=2x3), with five digits (5=2+3) after the decimal place. Because of it's sometimes negative associations, the number 23 may be related to the number 13. 23 minus 10 is 13, and 23 plus 10 is 33, another number of significance. 23 multiplied by 14 (which reduces to 5 (2+3)) equals 322, which is the number used by the Skull and Bones secret society of Yale of which President Bush and Senator Kerry are both members. 23 In Television and Movies The Number 23, released in theatres on February 23rd, 2007. The movie follows the life of dog catcher Walter Sparrow as well as the fictional Fingerling who is the main character in the book which Walter Sparrow reads. Both characters are played by Jim Carrey (JC), and it is eventually revealed that the life of Fingerling is a fictional account of Walter Sparrow before the current timeline of the movie. Sparrow suffered from amnesia after writing his life story into a rough draft of the book. His psychiatrist stole the book and published it, and later Walter Sparrow's wife finds the book and buys it for her husband. In The Numer 23, Isaac (a professor and friend to Walter Sparrow) tells Walter about the 23 enigma and mentions that Revelations of the bible has only 22 chapters, "and we all know how that ends." Well in the movie Prophecy, Revelations does have 23 chapters, and the last chapter is about a second war in heaven between the angels who remained after Lucifer fell. A similar idea comes up in the movie Constantine where the Bible book of 1-Corinthians has 5 (2+3) extra chapters and is about a rebellion of Lucifer's son. 23 '''(1998). The movie's plot is based on the true story of a group of young computer hackers from Hannover, Germany. In the late 1980s the orphaned Karl Koch (KK) invests his heritage in a flat and a home computer. At first he dials up to bulletin boards to discuss conspiracy theories inspired by his favorite novel, R.A. Wilson's "Illuminatus", but soon he and his friend David start breaking into government and military computers. Pepe, one of Karl's rather criminal acquaintances senses that there is money in computer cracking - he travels to east Berlin and tries to contact the KGB.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0126765/plotsummary '''Pi (1998). Mathematician Maximillian Cohen (Sean Gullette) is attempting to find a pattern in the stock market to prove his belief that patterns occur in nature and that the stock market is a part of human nature. He follows three assumptions: 1. Mathematics is the language of nature, 2. Everything around us can be represented and understood from numbers, 3. If you graph the numbers in any systems - patterns will emerge. Max seeks advice from his mentor and teacher Sol Robeson (Mark Margolis (MM)). Both Max and Sol come across the pattern while during their research. This set of numbers may be the Lost Word or true name of God. Wall Street company Lancet-Percy and orthodox Jews are stalking Max for the number. In Pi, the religious Jews are looking for a 216 digit number. This refers to actual Jewish belief of a 216 letter name for God made out of 72 3-letter names. Lancet-Percy also is looking for the same number which they hope to apply to the stock market to make money. Both Max and Sol come across an almost identical number in their research. It is provided to the viewer as the 216 digit number, though upon closer inspection both numbers are actually 218 digits long. The only difference between the two sets of numbers is the inclusion of 2 extra digits, "23" in one set, and "32" in the other. Incidentley, when you eliminate all the 2's and 3's, you are left with 162 digits. 162 and 216 are anagrams of eachother, and 16x2=32=2x16. '' '' Lost (series). In the 23rd episode of the television show Lost, entitled Exodus, it is revealed that the male protagonist, Jack, was seated in seat 23B during the plane crash that precipitated the show's plot. In the two subsequent episodes, which are considered parts 2 and 3 of Exodus, it is revealed that the plane took off from Gate 23 and that the main female protagonist, Kate, was taken captive for a 23,000 dollar bounty. The mysterious sequence of numbers on the side of the hatch also contains a 23. Throughout the entirety of Lost, numbers play an important role and are interconnected in a multitude of ways. The numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 are prominently featured.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/23_Enigma#Cultural_references External Links The Numbers Game - The Stygian Port RAW Eggs - Black Dog Star The Number 23 Blog The 23 Enigma - The Book of THoTH The 23 Enigma - Wikipedia The Number 23 - A tremendous amount of 23's in media and life